Late Night Meetings
by Jelp
Summary: After coming home from a battle, Darien is a little shocked to find an injured Sailor Moon in his apartment. Now might not be the best time for him to call her Meatball Head...


I don't own Sailor Moon, but I hope you all enjoy this story!  
Late Night Meetings  
All Chapters  
PG  
Late Night Meetings  
Chapter 1: First Night Meeting 

The battle was going strong before Tuxedo Mask arrived. The ugly  
youma had long purple hair and black eyes. The youma was shooting some  
strange pink goo at the Sailor Scouts. He had been in the shower when he  
felt the usual pull to go kick some NegaVerse butt. Tuxedo Mask surveyed  
the scene: The Scouts were all trying to attack the monster, and he also  
noticed black lumps over by an open area. He saw that there was a couple  
that had been drained of their energy over in that area. It seemed as if  
they had been having a pretty good date before the youma arrived. 'Isn't  
that Katie and Brian from school?' He wondered.

"Eww gross!" Sailor Moon whined. Tuxie's attention turned to the  
now whining, Meatball Headed Sailor Scout. Tuxedo Mask had just found out  
at the Embassy ball that Sailor Moon and Serena Tsunkino were one in the  
same. He didn't know how he could not have seen it sooner. They both  
whined a lot, were klutzes, were Meatball Heads, did anything for their  
friends, and had those gorgeous eyes. 'Snap out of it Tux! You're here to  
help, not to day dream.' The youma sprayed some more goo at the Meatball  
Headed heroine. He produced a steel tipped rose and threw it at the youma.  
It stopped the goo and made the youma and Sailor Scouts look up at him.  
'Time for one of my stupid little speeches.' He really hated doing them  
but he really could not stop himself from saying them. It was as though  
when he was Tuxedo Mask, things just came pouring from his mouth.

"Stop there you horrid slime ball! You have no right to attack  
defenseless high-school students out for a moonlight stroll! For fighting  
against love, I will make sure that you suffer!" He threw a steel tipped  
rose at the youma. It did something it had never done before: the rose  
had killed it without the help of the Sailor Scouts. "Farewell Scouts!" He  
yelled before leaving them. The scouts all just stared as he left them  
as normal.

"Why doesn't he just tell us who he is!" Cried the Sailor Scout  
Mars, better known as Raye Hino.

"Maybe he has trouble trusting people." Said Sailor Mercury, aka  
Amy Anderson.

"He looks like my old boyfriend." Sailor Jupiter, better known as  
Lita Kino their newest scout, said. All of the scouts sweatdropped.

"Well, we should still be cautious of him." The talking cat Luna  
reminded the scouts.

"Let's head home. I still need to study for our Algebra test that  
is coming up next month." This produced more sweat drops.

"You guys go on ahead." Sailor Moon said in a quiet voice. Her  
friends looked at her concerned. She was not usually this quiet. Sensing  
her friends' concern she added: "Like I am going to study. I just want to  
go home and sleep." She lied, waving them on.

"You sure?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah." The other girls left leaving Luna and Sailor Moon.

"Hey Luna, do you think that you could stay with one of the other  
girls tonight? I would prefer to be alone."

"Sure Sailor Moon." Luna walked away and gave a concerned look  
back over he shoulder and then left after the others.

No one had seen Sailor Moon be burnt by the goo. She decided that  
she would not worry her friends and went home by herself. Jumping from  
roof top to roof top her leg, where the goo had hit, started to hurt even  
more. She jumped to a roof and stopped. Sailor Moon realized that there  
was no way she could make it home now. She inwardly started cursing the  
fact that she hadn't gone with the others. There was an apartment building  
across the way. The balcony door to one of the apartments was open. So,  
praying, she jumped to the balcony and hoped that she could make it to a  
closet or laundry room in the apartment and stay there for the night. She  
also prayed that the person who lived in the apartment did not catch her  
sneaking through their home. She jumped to the balcony wincing as she  
landed roughly on her hurt leg. Walking through the dimly lit apartment,  
she heard the shower on and was thankful. Even with the poor lighting she  
noted how clean it was. She was almost at the door when black started to  
cloud her sight. The last thing she remembered was darkness blocking her  
vision; she had fainted.

Darien had gone home and destransformed, and he then got back into  
the shower where he had been when the attack had made him drop what he was  
doing. The shower was refreshing as he was trying to decide his mixed up  
feelings for a certain Meatball Head. He turned off the shower and then  
wrapped a towel around his waist. He thought he heard a thump from the  
living room. He came out to find Sailor Moon lying on the floor. Darien  
noticed that one of her legs was bleeding. Panicking he lifted her up and  
carried her into his bedroom. Realizing that he was still in a towel he  
blushed becomingly. First he set her down onto his tidy bed, next he put  
on clothes, and then tended to Sailor Moon. He looked over her wound and  
it looked like she had been burned from the goo that the youma had shot at  
her. Since he was training to be a doctor he knew exactly what to do. He  
went to his bathroom cabinet and pulled out some burn ointment. He then  
carefully put the ointment on. She started to stir.

It took her a while to figure out where she was. She felt really  
clammy and light headed. Her leg felt a little better. Then she realized  
that there was someone looking over her. She met the concerned gaze of  
Darien Chiba. Sailor Moon quickly sat up in bed and she nearly fell back.  
He caught her and laid her back down.

"You must have passed out." He stated matter of factly. Darien  
ran a hand over her clammy skin. "You should lay down here. I'm going to  
get you something to eat and drink, and don't move." He added.

Sailor Moon realized that she had walked into the apartment of the  
man who loved to torment her. She had had a crush on Tuxedo Mask and her  
friend Andrew for a long while, but just recently, she had begun to have  
feelings for Darien as well. She found herself going to the arcade to see  
Darien, rather than Andrew. She still loved Andrew, but just as a friend  
now. Darien, even though he was so mean to her, and wore that ugly green  
jacket, with the same black turtleneck, and the same tan khaki pants, she  
had gone and fallen for him. She couldn't even explain to herself what she  
exactly felt for him. Besides, last she knew, Raye was his "girlfriend".  
'This should be interesting.' She thought.

"Here, drink this and eat these." He handed her a tray of crackers  
and juice.

Darien was really upset that he had not seen that she had been  
hurt by the youma. 'Maybe I can make her see that I am not really a mean  
person after all. I just pray that I don't call her Meatball Head.'

"My name is Darien Chiba. I assume that you're Sailor Moon."

"Yes." She nodded swallowing the last of the crackers and juice.

"Does your leg feel better?"

"Yes." She felt embarrassed. He had no idea that Sailor Moon was  
the girl that he loved to tease. "So, do you go to school?" She tried,  
making small talk.

"Yes, I go to Azuban High-School. Do you go to school?"

"Yes, but I'd sort of rather not-"

"Tell me? That's okay. I understand. You really don't know me  
that well and you want to keep your identity a secret."

"Yes."

"If you feel uncomfortable talking about a certain subject just  
tell me alright?"

"Alright." 'Is he always this nice to everyone except me?' Her face  
fell at this thought. Darien noticed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm just a little tired right now."

"Understandable. You can sleep here for the night. Do you think  
that your parents would let you stay here? It's not a school night but  
still..." He trailed off. He had no idea how parents acted. He did not  
remember his at all.

"May I use your phone?" She asked timidly.

"Of course. You can use the portable." He picked up the portable  
phone from his dresser and gave it to her. "I'll wait in the kitchen to  
give you privacy." He said exiting the room. "Holler when you're done."

Sailor Moon dialed her phone number and waited for someone to pick  
up the phone. 'Please not dad, please not dad, please not-'

"Hello?"

"Hi dad." Serena said. "Could you put mom on please?"

"Sure thing sweetie." 'Phew, dad is so over protective he probably  
wouldn't let me stay.'

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hello dear."

"May I stay over and a friends house?"

"Sure, who's house are you staying over at?"

"Ummm... Darien's." She winced. 'Here it comes.' Serena thought.  
She had told her mom about the crush she had on Darien.

"Darien, as in the Darien that teases you endlessly and that you  
have a crush on? That Darien?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Yeah."

"I knew that boy liked you. He seems like a nice young man, from  
all of the things that you have talked about him. I think I'd like to meet  
him. You must invite him over for dinner sometime."

"Yeah, okay, bye."

"Bye." Serena hung up the portable phone.

Darien did the same thing for the phone in the kitchen. A smile  
spread across his face. 'Meatball Head has a crush on me? Who would have  
thought.' Darien waited in the kitchen for Sailor Moon/Serena to call to  
him that she was done. She did about two minutes later.

"Okay, I'm done." She hollered. He walked back into the bedroom  
wiping the smile from his face. His eyes still wore the smile however.

"Do you want to see if you can walk on that leg of yours." He went  
over and picked her up from the bed. She balanced on her good leg. She  
put her other leg down. Pain shot through her body, but she could walk on  
it. She walked around the room limping slightly. Darien frowned.

"It looks like a first degree burn so I could apply some ice onto  
the wounded area." He walked out of the room to go and get an icepack and  
a dishtowel. He wrapped the icepack in the dishtowel while he walked back  
into his bedroom and placed it on her leg.

"Hold that there." He instructed. "You can sleep here." He said  
pointing to the bed she was on. He went over to his closet and drug out a  
cot, pillow, and blanket that he used when Andrew slept over a couple of  
times.

"I'll sleep on the cot, I feel like I'm intruding." She said.

"Well, you really are an intruder." She blushed. "But I would be  
a horrible doctor if I let my patient be uncomfortable in anyway." He gave  
her a wink and a smile before neatly making the cot up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. Now I think that you ought to go to sleep now. Do you  
want me to sleep in the living room so you can de-transform or something?  
That looks very uncomfortable to sleep in."

Serena didn't know what to do. She really would prefer to sleep in  
something other than her scout outfit but still...

"No. But thank you anyways." She pulled the covers up. Darien got  
up and turned out the lights and lay down in his cot.

"Are you sure-" He started but was interrupted by a soft snore.

"Guess you're quick at falling asleep." He mumbled, envious of  
her. He had always had trouble falling asleep, and was usually awaken by a  
dream from his princess. Darien pulled the blanket around himself and fell  
asleep unusually fast. Maybe it was the fact that Serena was near him...

Darien was at the ball again. Only it wasn't the Embassy ball. He  
was wearing his Tuxedo Mask outfit minus the hat. He was waiting, waiting  
for his princess, for his love. The people from Earth were all feared here  
at the moon and were no longer welcomed. That was why he was wearing the  
disguise. Then he saw his princess. She looked so beautiful, yet so sad by  
herself on the upper landing. His princess walked down the staircase with  
only the grace that she possessed. Darien half torn between his dream and  
what seemed like a memory saw that his princess was Serena. Like he always  
did when he was Tuxedo Mask, he acted and said things that he had no idea  
how to control. He grabbed her hand, that was on the railing, when she was  
close enough to get her attention.

"May I have this dance? Could be our last." He asked.

Serena was walking on a high landing looking over a grand ballroom  
filled with hundreds of people. She felt sad but had no idea why because  
she was wearing a beautiful white dress. As if she had no control over her  
legs, she descended down the white marble staircase, her heals clicking as  
they met each stair. She felt as though she was gliding downward. Her hand  
on the railing was grasped in a warm gloved one. She looked into the blue  
masked eyes of Tuxedo Mask, although he must have forgotten his hat.

"May I have this dance? Could be our last?" He asked.

His princess nodded with a look of love. He grabbed her other hand  
and led her to the dance floor. He started to talk, unaware really of what  
he was saying or doing so near to his angel. However, he was aware that he  
was giving her grim news as he saw her begin to shed silver tears. Darien  
reassured her and led her to a balcony. She reached up and removed the mask  
that had hid his identity from her for so long.

Serena was bewildered, happy, but bewildered. Afraid that if she  
talked she might scare him away, she simply nodded. He started waltzing  
her around with tenderness and strength as though she were a China doll,  
but that he was scared to let go of her because his grasp was powerful. He  
started to talk and tears formed in her eyes. They slipped free from her  
eyes. He put his hand on the small of her back to reassure her and then  
proceeded to take her to a balcony. She reached up and removed the mask  
that had hid his identity from her for so long.

'Why am I not afraid for her to know who I am?' He thought as his  
white domingo masked fluttered away.

"Serenity my love," he whispered into her ear, "Marry me?" 'Her  
name is Serenity? So she has three names. How many does she have?' Again  
he started moving on his own as he reached into his pocket and pulled out  
a small silver box. He opened it. It was a silver ring with a crescent  
moon made of small diamonds entwined with a red rose. The red in the rose  
were rubies and the green emeralds. He placed it onto her finger.

"Of course Endymion!" She said as their lips caught in a powerful  
earth (moon) shattering kiss.

Serena almost fainted as she unmasked Tuxedo Mask. It was Darien!

'Well, at least I only have one crush now.' She thought.

"Serenity my love," he whispered into her ear, "Marry me?" Serena  
was almost sure the youma had killed her and she had gone to heaven. Both  
of her crushes were the same, and he just proposed. He slipped the ring  
that he had got from the box onto her finger. She really did not care that  
he called her Serenity, she loved it.

"Of course Endymion!" She said as their lips caught in a powerful  
earth (moon) shattering kiss.

In Darien's apartment, the two dreamers smiled in their sleep.

Darien, unsurprisingly, awoke first the next morning. He looked  
over to the quietly snoring heroine. Getting up from his cot, he recalled  
the dream he had had the prior night. 'Is Serena the princess? Is she MY  
princess?' Darien wondered. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her  
forehead, and then walked out of the room. If he had stayed, he would have  
seen a faint golden glow start at Serena's forehead and travel down to her  
wounded leg and then heal it. Serena slept on.

In his kitchen, Darien made pancakes with chocolate chips in them.  
He also made bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. It would have been a very  
large breakfast for just two people, but he knew that Serena ate a lot.

Serena awoke to delicious smells coming from Darien's kitchen. She  
remembered all that happened the night before. Remembering the dream she  
thought 'Darien is NOT Tuxedo Mask. Just a dream.' She picked up the now  
warm ice-pack. Sailor Moon didn't even notice her leg was healed as she  
got up and came into the kitchen. Darien starred at her. She was instantly  
afraid that she had de-transformed.

"Sailor Moon, your leg, it's healed." Darien said amazed. Serena  
looked down and saw that it was. It didn't hurt at all.

"Whoa! You're a great doctor!" She said smiling.

"Would you like to eat something before you go?" He asked.

"YES!" She said eying all the food. Serena started to dig in. It  
took all his self control to keep him from laughing, but Darien managed to  
do it. Serena turned bright red when she realized what a pig she must look  
like. He chuckled. 'Here come the insults.' She thought.

"You must be really hungry after that battle." He chuckled again,  
but not unkindly. Darien sat down and joined her at breakfast. After they  
had finished, Serena got up to go.

"Er...ummm...thanks, for everything." Serena aka Sailor Moon said  
awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure. If you need anything else, just drop in. I  
usually leave the balcony door open. When you come inside, look for me  
first. If I'm not home, wait in my bedroom just in case I have a friend  
that has come home with me."

"Okay, thank you." She said. Serena turned and left through the  
balcony. Any slight feelings for Andrew more than a friend were crushed  
completely after tonight. Tuxedo Mask was still a hunk and all, but Darien  
was kind, smart, and caring, but only towards Sailor Moon. She jumped  
from roof top to roof top until she reached her home. Once inside she lied  
down onto her bed and de-transformed. 'I hope that Raye and Darien aren't  
going out anymore, I really want him! I'll go to the arcade later to see  
if Darien is there. I wonder what Darien's thinking.'

Darien, meanwhile, was thinking along the same lines as Serena.  
'I think I'll go to the arcade and wait and see if Serena comes in. It's  
a Saturday so she most likely will. Maybe she'll act differently to me  
after I helped her last night.' Even though he had heard her mother say  
that she had a crush on him, there was always a small nagging voice in his  
head that needed to make sure. He then picked up his favorite green tweed  
jacket. Darien looked at his blazer. It was something that he had had for  
ages it seemed. He also knew that Serena hated it. Or at least that was  
what she always teased him about, like he did her hair. Maybe he should go  
for a shopping trip for the first time in months. Shopping was not really  
Darien's favorite thing in the world, but he decided that it might just be  
time for a new look. He put his jacket on, checked his wallet, and headed  
for the mall.

Serena had spent half the afternoon contemplating what time she  
should leave to go see if Darien was at the arcade. She grabbed her pink  
bunny purse with her allowance money to go play a ton of games to wait for  
him if he had not yet arrived at the arcade. Besides, she really needed to  
beat the high-score in Sailor V. Bouncing like a little rabbit, she went  
off to the arcade.

"Bye Mom, going to the arcade." Serena chirped happily as she went  
and skipped out the door. She skipped the whole way there, not klutzing  
out once. Entering the arcade, she looked around for a familiar black head  
of hair and a green tweed jacket. Seeing neither, she skipped over to her  
favorite Sailor V game to wait.

Serena started to lose hope after she had waited for about three  
quarters of an hour. The sliding glass doors open, and like for everyone  
that had came in since she got there, she looked up to check and see if it  
was him. 'No green jacket.' She thought, but then looked back at the man  
that had just entered. She started at the feet. Black shoes. White jean  
pants, cute butt, white t-shirt, black jacket, and then she realized that  
it was Darien, minus his infamous jacket. He looked hot in his new outfit.  
'Wonder what happened to his jacket?' She thought. 'What am I supposed to  
tease him about if he calls me Meatball Head?' She started to panic. Her  
one back up was that jacket if she started to swoon. What did she have to  
lean on now? Serena lifted her drooling mouth from the floor and occupied  
herself with fighting fake NegaMonsters. 'The minus zero personality thing  
doesn't work anymore after he told me that minus zero makes no sense  
because minus zero is the same as zero and that it was redundant. Whatever  
that means.'

Darien entered the arcade. His shopping trip had been less than  
fun. The saleswoman kept looking at his butt ever since he had entered the  
store. Even though she had been a real pest, she had also been very  
helpful picking out some great looking outfits. His fashion sense was a  
little out of whack since his modeling days when he knew what was hot and  
what was not. He had then gone home and changed into the "white" outfit.  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he seemed too cheery. He put on the new  
black jacket. That made a world of difference. He walked to the arcade in  
hopes of bumping into a certain someone.

The doors to the arcade slid open and he scanned the room for his  
rabbit. He tried hard not to laugh when he saw his princess gaping at him.  
Although he himself had to look away before she noticed him looking, or  
he started to gape back at her. Feelings soaring high, he walked over to  
the counter to talk to Andrew.

"Hey Drew!" Darien called.

"Hey Dare. Man, you look a lot, well, happier than usual. Anything  
happen last night that I should know about?" Andrew smirked.

"No, and get your mind out of the gutter." Darien said with a very  
quirky grin appearing across his features. The words "Game Over" flashed  
across Serena's Sailor V game. She slid from the game into a stool right  
next to Darien.

"Hey Andrew! I'd like a chocolate milk shake and a chocolate ice  
cream Sundae." Serena said.

"That sounds good. I'll have what Serena's having." Darien said  
bringing shocked looks on both Andrew and Serena for saying Serena instead  
of Meatball Head.

"Ummm...yeah...sure." Andrew said recovering from his shock. As  
he left to fill the orders they heard him mutter, "Darien must have had  
some night to not even tease Serena."

'Did I do this to Darien coming over to his place last night?' A  
shocked, but happy Serena thought.

"So, what happened to your green jacket?" Serena asked.

"I still have it, just thought a change would do me good." Darien  
answered smiling.

"Did something happen to you last night? Did someone special come  
into your life? You seem, I dunno I guess kind of different." Serena asked  
somewhat hopefully. Her hopefulness did not go unnoticed by Darien.

"Well, something rather unusual did happen to me last night, but  
that's not the reason I'm acting a little different than normal." He said.

"What did happen to you last night?" She asked.

"Now Meatball Head, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you  
were trying to snoop into my personal life." Darien grinned.

"I don't want Raye to get hurt since you're going out-"

"Raye and I broke up a while ago. Didn't she tell you?"

"Really?" She asked hopefully. Darien tried not to laugh.

"Really."

"Here're your orders." Andrew said placing their food in front of  
them wondering what was going on between the two. Darien and Serena ate  
their food in silence. Serena finished much earlier than Darien, like she  
had done earlier that morning. 'I wonder what he would think if he knew  
that this was the second time today that we had eaten together.' Serena  
was really starting to like spending time with Darien.

"Well, I need to go. See you Drew. Bye Meatball Head!" Darien said  
from over his shoulder as he left.

"My name's SERENA!"

"So?" Darien's retreating form retorted.

"What's up with Darien?" Andrew asked Serena.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She replied.

End of Chapter 1

Late Night Meetings  
Chapter 2: Other Meetings

'The battle looks similar to the one last night.' Tuxedo Mask  
thought to himself. Another couple had been drained of their energy. He  
even knew this couple. 'It seems like the NegaVerse is going after young  
couples from Azuban-High.' The scouts were starting to get tired. 'I  
guess this is the best time for a speech.' He hopped down in front of the  
youma. It was the color of blood and looked like it had suckers on its  
hand. He threw his rose and hit the youma's hands.

"Love is a precious gift that God has given us. You have no right  
to hurt those who cherish it." Tuxedo Mask lectured the ugly youma. He  
felt like saying : You have no right to suck the energy of those who are  
sucking face, but had reclined. "Your tiara Sailor Moon!" He encouraged as  
he threw another rose at the youma. She looked at him with dreamy eyes.  
Darien watched as she grabbed her tiara and flung it at the youma. Within  
seconds the youma was dusted. He jumped onto a roof top and headed to his  
apartment, hoping Sailor Moon might meet him there. Sailor Moon stared  
after the retreating form of Tuxedo Mask.

"Are you guys going to come over to my house to study?" Sailor  
Mercury asked. All the scouts except for Sailor Moon nodded.

"Sailor Moon, you coming?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Ummm...no." Serena said.

"Why not?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Because it's a Saturday and I don't want to study. Duh!" Sailor  
Moon giggled.

"Oh." Sailor Mercury looked disappointed.

"Well, maybe we can study later." Sailor Moon said as she waved  
goodbye to her friends. With several jumps, she found herself on the roof  
tops heading for Darien's apartment. The balcony door was open like it had  
been the night before. She slipped inside. Darien was sitting on the  
couch she had collapsed on the previous night reading.

"Hello Sailor Moon." Darien said without looking up from his book.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I heard foot steps from the balcony, and you're the only person  
I know that comes through that door." 'Well, besides myself.' He thought  
to himself.

"Oh." She blushed at her stupid question.

"Are you hurt?" He wondered looking up from his book.

"No."

"Oh. Why did you come to see me then?" He asked gently. Sailor  
Moon mentally smacked herself. He had said to come back if she needed  
anything else. She really didn't need anything from him.

"I just...never mind." She turned to leave, blushing furiously  
when Darien grabbed her arm.

"It's okay if you just want to talk." He said gently.

"I'm not bothering you?" She wondered. Darien shook his head.

"No." He sat down on his couch. Serena felt rather awkward. "Make  
yourself at home." He said gently. She sat down shyly in a chair near the  
window.  
"Ummm...what are you reading?" Sailor Moon tried making small talk  
with him.

"It's called "Oliver Twist" by Charles Dickens." He said.

"We have to read that in school. It's so hard to understand." She  
wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Well, that's because it was written over 150 years ago." Darien  
explained. "I really like the story line of an orphan finding friends and  
how he fits into society. Some of other Dickens' work are just like this;  
young boys coming of age and finding out who they are. Some of my other  
favorites are "David Copperfield" and "Great Expectations." Although this  
one's my favorite."

"If you like that kind of stuff." Serena muttered.

"What do you like to read?" Serena blushed at his question.

"Comic books." She replied truthfully.

"Do you like the "RayEarth" series? That's one of my favorites." Serena  
looked up at him surprised.

"Yeah I love that series. You like comics?" He nodded.

"Does it surprise you?" Serena shrugged. Darien smirked. He decided he  
wanted to see what else he could surprise her with.

"Do you want to play Twister?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah." She was caught off guard by his question. Darien  
walked over to a closet that was by his door and pulled out a Twister box.  
He quickly set it up.

"You're going to have to take off your boots." He told her as he  
took off his own shoes. She did as she was told and was surprised to find  
that she had socks underneath the boots. Serena had never taken them off  
before. She walked to the edge of the Twister mat. Darien spun the little  
dial.

"Okay, right foot on blue." Darien and Serena both put their right  
foot on blue...

...within five minutes they were tangled in arms and legs on the  
Twister board. They were both laughing hysterically, neither going to give  
up on their own.

"Right hand red." Darien managed to say through his laughter.  
Serena placed her right hand next to her left hand that was also on red.  
The back of her body was facing the ceiling. Her left foot was crossed  
onto green, and her right foot was on yellow.

Darien reached for his right hand to go onto red. He accidentally  
pushed Serena's hand off of the board. He fell to the ground, and she  
managed to fall directly on top of him. Darien had no idea how he had  
flipped himself so that she laid on his chest. Their laughter died as  
they looked at each other. Time stood still. Serena could have sworn that  
she could see the world in his eyes. Waterfalls and secret gardens hidden  
in the depths of his eyes. Darien licked his lips as he stared into her  
eyes. The intense moment was broken by the telephone ringing. Sailor Moon  
got off of him so he could answer it.

"Hello?" Serena listened in on his phone call.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong number." Darien said as he hung up  
the phone. Darien could have sworn he heard Serena growl. He looked at her  
and she blushed.

"So, want to play again?" He asked.

They played for about an hour before they both got tired. Laughing  
they both sat on the couch. Since they were so worn out, they started to  
talk. Serena was careful not to give enough information to know who she  
really was, but she told him practically everything about herself. She  
told him about all of her favorite things, color, drink, food, etc. and he  
told her the same thing. He had even talked about his past. She had been  
surprised to find out that his parents had died in a car crash.

"I don't think anyone has ever been able to get so much personal  
information out of me before." Darien realized.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Serena felt special that he had been able to tell her  
so much. Their talking subsided and they just sat enjoying each other's  
presence. 'We must have talked for hours.' Serena thought to herself. 'Oh  
no!' Sailor Moon jumped up from where she sat.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked concerned.

"My parents have no idea where I am!" She said upset at herself.

"Could you call them again?"

"Yeah." Serena headed over to the kitchen where the portable was  
located. She looked over at him. "Should I go into your room and then come  
out when I'm done?" She asked. Darien nodded his head. He watched as she  
walked into his room and closed the door. He wouldn't listen in on the  
conversation this time. A few minutes later she emerged from his room.

"My dad was the only one home. I had to tell him I was over at  
someone else's house. I hope he doesn't call there." Sailor Moon explained  
as she put the portable back onto the cradle.

"Why didn't you tell him you were here?" Darien wondered.

"Cuz my dad would kill you if he found out I was staying over at a  
guy's house." She told him truthfully.

"I guess your parents don't know that you're Sailor Moon."

"Nope, they don't." She sat back down next to him. Roaming her  
eyes over the room, she noticed there were no pictures. "You told me that  
your parents died, but don't you have any pictures of friends?" She asked.

"No. I only have one good friend, Andrew." He told her.

"I'm your friend too, right?" She wondered shyly. Darien smiled.

"You too." He looked at her for a moment. "You act just like a  
little kid."

"I do not! I am not childish!" The super heroine said defiantly.  
Darien chuckled.

"I don't mean that in a bad way. You haven't had to grow up yet.  
You're so at ease. How can you fight evil without acting mature?" He  
asked.

"Well, how do you know I don't?" She spat back. Darien blushed  
slightly.

"I guess I shouldn't have assumed, but it's just how you act. I  
didn't mean to offend you."

"That's okay. Are you this nice to everyone?" Sailor Moon asked.  
She knew that he wasn't to her alter ego, but maybe he was to everyone  
else. She had thought about it before but wanted to ask him.

"No. There's just something about you." He replied honestly.

"So if we were to run into each other on the street, you would  
act this nice to me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on my first impression I guess.  
For example. One girl in particular I met under bad circumstances. She  
threw a test at my head." Darien figured he could try to make some amends  
to Serena through Sailor Moon. Maybe Serena and Darien could start to be  
friends...or more. 'What am I thinking?'

Sailor Moon blushed as she realized he was talking about her. He  
started to continue.

"I think I judged her too harshly, but we both have been pretty  
vicious to each other. She seems like a she could be a good friend. I just  
don't know how to make amends. She may not even want to be my friend."  
He sighed. Silently he prayed that she would give him a hint as to how to  
make it up to her. Although her advice would be the best kind to take  
since it was how she wanted it to happen. 'Please offer help.'

"Well, I had a similar kind of thing that happened to me." Sailor  
Moon started explaining. "If he were to try and to become friends with me,  
he would have to stop teasing me. He does that a lot."

"This guy sounds like a total jerk." Darien said, trying to see  
how she would react. He could tell she was holding in a laugh.

"He's not. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Kind of like what  
happened to you and your friend."

"What would he have to do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"He'd have to stop teasing me, like I already said. Umm...he'd  
have to apologize to me, and treat me to an ice cream sundae." She said  
thoughtfully.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind. Do you want to  
watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"I have some DVD's and videos over there. Pick which one you want  
to watch while I go get some popcorn and drinks." He headed over to the  
kitchen while Serena choose a movie. "What do you want to drink? I have  
Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, tea, milk, or water." Darien hollered from the kitchen.

"I'll take Pepsi." Darien came out with two Pepsi's and popcorn.

"What movie did you pick?" He wondered.

"The Princess Bride." She said smiling. Darien took the video  
from her hand and popped it into his VCR. They sat down on the couch and  
started to watch the movie. It was more interesting for Darien to watch  
Serena as she mouthed all the words to the movie. Sometime during the  
course of the movie Serena fell asleep. About five minutes after Darien  
realized she had fallen asleep she ended up moving her position on the  
couch so that she laid on Darien. Not wanting to wake her, he let the  
movie run. In a few minutes, Darien fell asleep too...

With a rush of recognition, Serena found herself running within  
a dream. Dim light filtered through the passageways that she ran through.  
It was serene place, calm and beautiful. Stopping, Serena looked out one  
of the many windows she kept passing and found herself staring up at the  
earth. The blush green planet hung suspended like a ball floating in  
water. Stars surrounded the earth, making the sky look heavenly.

Serena started running again. Her body moved without her consent.  
She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't control it. Her heeled shoes  
clicked as she ran. Serena realized that she heard other sounds besides  
the clicking of her shoes. It sounded almost as if a battle raged on  
outside the halls she ran through. Finally, she ran to the end of the  
passage onto a balcony. Horror struck her as she saw that indeed a battle  
was taking place. Serena looked below and saw Sailor Jupiter, Mars,  
Mercury, and another scout she didn't recognize. One by one she watched in  
utter terror as her friends were killed. Tears drenched her face as they  
flowed down her cheeks in never ending waves. Someone cackled behind her.  
Serena turned to face a woman in a purple dress with red hair that looked  
like flames. Her teeth looked like fangs.

"Hello little princess. You took my prince from me. No one takes  
anything from me without paying a price." The hideous woman pulled out a  
sword and lunged towards her. "In this case, your life!" Serena watched in  
shock as the woman lunge toward her. She closed her eyes hoping she would  
wake up from this nightmare.

Darien found himself fencing off against a knight. Letting his  
body move on its own, he easily defeated his opponent. Fear rushed through  
his body. He had the same adrenaline rush when he felt Sailor Moon's fear.  
If this was what he thought it was, he was in another dream with Serena  
like the night before. Darien closed his eyes and allowed his senses to  
guide him to Serena.

He ended up on a balcony. 'The view from up here looks wonderful.'  
Darien thought to himself as he looked over the edge. Brushing his eyes  
over the scene before him, his heart seemed to stop. Serena's face was  
covered in her tears as she watched something happening below. Darien  
was at least twenty yards away from Serena. He realized that this balcony  
was probably the largest he'd ever seen. Leaning over he looked and saw  
what had caused Serena's tears. Her friends laid on the ground in various  
positions. They didn't seem to be alive. His heart wrenched at the thought  
of them dead and even more so at the thought of his angel having had to  
witness their death. 'Even if this is a dream, it's not something anyone  
should have to watch.' Darien thought to himself. A woman's voice cackled  
and Darien looked up to see Serena facing a horrible looking woman.

"Hello little princess. You took my prince from me. No one takes  
anything from me without paying a price." The hideous woman pulled out a  
sword and lunged towards Serena. "In this case, your life!" Darien ran  
faster than he thought possible. 'It must be because it's a dream.' The  
only thought that ran through his mind was that he couldn't let her die.  
Something inside him told him he would be hollow inside forever if she  
died. He ran until he felt something cold being pushed inside him. Pain  
beyond belief ripped through his stomach. In horror he realized he'd been  
hit with the sword that had been intended for Serena. The woman looked  
at him surprised as she pulled the sword out of his stomach. More pain  
ripped through him as he fell backwards. The woman dropped the sword  
soaked in his blood and then disappeared.

Serena opened her eyes, and immediately screamed. Darien fell  
limply into her arms. She wasn't strong enough to hold him up. He was no  
longer wearing his tuxedo, but armor of some kind. Gently she positioned  
him so that she cradled his head in her lap. This was even more painful  
as she watched him gasp for breath. He had saved her life and sacrificed  
his own. Tears flowed down her face even more rapidly than before. He  
reached a hand up to her face.

"Don't cry." Darien heard himself say as he brushed tears away  
from Serena's face. "Your tears are more painful than that sword was."  
Darien tried to get her to stop crying, but it only seemed to heighten  
her tears.

"It's all my fault!" She wiped the tears from her face. Darien  
started coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand and felt something  
liquid fall into his palm. Blood splashed across it. He started to black  
out.  
"I love you." He whispered. Blackness covered his eyes. Darien  
felt like someone was pulling him from the inside out. Darien opened his  
eyes and saw that he was looking down at his own body and Serena. His  
pain left him. He watched as Serena screamed. Serena lifted her head just  
enough so that Darien saw her eyes. They were completely lifeless. It made  
her look dead inside. Darien wanted to hold her, comfort her.

Serena screamed as she felt his breath still and his pulse stop.  
She felt dead inside. 'This is just a dream!' She tried to remind herself.  
'He's not dead in real life!' It still didn't fill the void that had  
disappeared when she realized he was gone. Serena felt hollow inside. Her  
eyes drifted over to wear the sword lay. Once again her body moved on its  
own. Her hand grasped the hilt of the sword, and before Serena had the  
chance to scream at her own actions, she plunged it into her heart. It  
hurt terribly but not as much as Darien's death had.

Darien watched as she laid herself next to his lifeless body. He  
had seen what she had done. Tears dripped down his face because she had  
done the same that he had for her. Slowly he drifted back down towards his  
body. He entered it again, but he didn't feel any pain. He only felt lips  
brush against his own. After that he couldn't remember what happened. But  
he felt like there was something else that had gone on.

Serena leaned over and kissed Darien. It was the last thing she  
remembered, but she knew there was more to what happened.

Serena and Darien woke up in the same position they had been in  
the dream. They were even still kissing.

Quickly they pulled away from each other. However that didn't help  
much because Darien ended off rolling off the couch and Serena rolled off  
on top of him. It was a very awkward position. Especially since Serena was  
no longer wearing her Sailor Moon disguise. Darien's mouth hung open  
slightly. He knew that Serena and Sailor Moon were the same person, but he  
wasn't exactly ready to see how she would react to his secret identity.

"Serena?" He tried to act surprised. Serena looked down at herself  
in shock.

"Crap." She muttered to herself. "Darien I can explain." She got  
up from off of him. "I...I...can't explain." She slouched down onto the  
couch and put her head into her hands. "Please don't hate me." Serena  
licked her lips. They still tingled after she had kissed him. Darien knelt  
down in front of her. He took her hands away from her face so that he  
could look into her eyes.

"Serena, I knew that you were Sailor Moon." Darien confessed. Her  
eyes widened.

"How?" She asked incredibly.

"First, I have to ask, have you been having odd dreams?" He asked.  
She looked at him surprised, but he took it as confusion. "It was a stupid  
question, ignore it." Darien tried to brush it off.

"Dreams where we both died?" She supplied. He looked up at her.

"You did have it." He murmured more to himself. "Did you have a  
dream last night too?" Serena nodded.

"Do you remember who you danced with?" Her mouth opened as she  
was about to say Tuxedo Mask. Then she remembered she had unmasked him to  
reveal Darien. Slowly, Serena put two and two together.

"You're-you're Tuxedo Mask, aren't you?" She felt numb. Anger  
quickly replaced the numbness. "You didn't tell me!" Serena stood up and  
nearly knocked Darien over. She ran for the balcony.

"Wait!" Darien got up and grabbed her arm before she could go  
anywhere. He twirled her around so that she faced him.

"Let me go." She struggled in his grip.

"Please let me explain." Darien pleaded.

"I told you everything." Serena cried.

"You didn't tell me your secret identity, and I didn't have to  
tell you mine." He tried talking to her calmly.

"You're the enemy. I can't trust you." She didn't care if he had  
told her. She was angry at all the times she had spent wondering whether  
or not he was on her side. Serena still struggled against him. He wasn't  
hurting her, but she just needed to leave. "Let me go, or...I'll scream.  
You know I can scream loud." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." Darien said disbelieving.

"Oh yes I would." Serena opened her mouth but Darien covered hers  
with her own before she could do anything. They kissed until they were  
both breathless. She had stopped struggling against him and had wrapped  
her arms around his neck, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He  
leaned his head on hers.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

"Only if you forgive me." She told him. He chuckled.

"I forgive you."

"Good, otherwise I would have had to hurt you if you didn't. So,  
do you want to play Twister again?" Darien laughed.

End of Chapter 2

If you want to get the inside joke that goes along with this reference,  
read my "I Never Knew" to understand.

Late Night Meetings  
Chapter 3: Truths of the Dreams

They were in the middle of a game of Twister when Serena heard her  
communicator going off. She groaned.

"What's wrong, and what's that beeping noise?" Darien wondered as  
he put his left foot on blue.

"Scout trouble." Serena whined.

"This early? Maybe the NegaVerse is trying to wear us down. A  
battle late at night and then again early in the morning." Darien said  
thoughtfully. "I wonder where they are."

"Don't you know when there's a battle?" Serena asked as she stood  
up from her awkward position on the Twister board. Darien followed suit.

"No, I just know when you're in trouble." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel your fear, or rather Sailor Moon's."

"You do?" Serena asked incredulously as she got her communicator.  
The discussion was cut short when another face appeared on the screen.

"Moon here, what's up?" Serena asked as she pushed a button.

"It's Mercury: NegaVerse disturbance at the park again. Another  
young couple. We think there may be a pattern. We need back up. Mercury  
out." The face of Sailor Mercury disappeared. Darien studied the pink  
object curiously.

"You better transform." Darien remarked.

"Right." She transformed in arrays of colors and feathers. When her  
transformation was done, she turned to look at Darien. His eyes were wide  
as he stared at her. "What? Do I have matted hair or something?"

"You're naked when you transform." He stated bluntly. Serena  
flushed crimson.

"I forgot about that." She looked up to find him still staring at  
her. "Would you stop that!" She yelled. Darien flushed.

"Sorry," He said apologetically. Then he added quietly, "it's just  
that you're well built." Serena heard his statement and whacked him across  
the back of his head.

"I heard that." She stated indignity.

"Sorry." He mumbled again as he took out a red rose and started to  
walk towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Serena started to follow.

"I'm going to transform." He stated.

"But why in your...oh." Realization set in. "Wait a second. You  
got to see me nude," that thought made her blush, "why are you allowed  
privacy?" She caught up to him and waited for his explanation.

"Because I know better." After a quick kiss on her forehead, he  
closed the door. A few seconds later he came back out, transformed into  
Tuxedo Mask. Serena looked at him. It was the first time she had gotten a  
good chance to look at him. How could she not have seen the similarities  
before?

"How long have you known who I was anyway? And why haven't you  
ever stayed around in battle for long?" Now that he was in his alter ego's  
form, something made him less trustworthy. He grabbed her hand.

"I'll explain on the way." Darien slid open his balcony door and  
jumped holding Sailor Moon's hand onto the nearest roof top.

"The first day I met you, I sensed something about you. The same  
night, I blacked out. I felt like I was in a dream. I can barely remember  
what happened at the first battle. It was so unreal; I thought it had all  
been a dream. Then I started blacking out again and again. I'd wake up  
with scratches, bruises, and even burns sometimes. The only two things  
that I would remember is that before I passed out, I felt fear. Not my  
own, but someone else's. The second thing I'd remember was bits and pieces  
of the battle." Sailor Moon stumbled slightly, but Tuxedo Mask helped her  
up before she fell.

"We're about halfway there." She said.

"Then, at the Embassy ball, it finally felt real. I was already in  
the ballroom when I realized it wasn't a dream. However, I was dancing  
with the most beautiful young woman. You." Sailor Moon blushed. "You headed  
off into the bathrooms I believe, and you dropped your handkerchief. It had  
your name on it. A moment later, out of the bathrooms comes Sailor Moon  
where Serena had been. I put two and two together, and I figured out your  
identity. And to answer you second question about why I didn't stay around  
for battle is because only recently I have been able to detransform on my  
own. The day after I found out that I was Tuxedo Mask and could move about  
on my own, I was in mid-jump when you detransformed. Luckily I reached the  
other side. I had to get home before you transformed."

"Oh my gosh." Serena said in shock. "I-I didn't know." She felt  
horrible.

"It's okay." He gripped her hand reassuringly. "Besides, about two  
weeks ago I got home and found out that I could detransform on my own. I  
just didn't really know what to expect if I started hanging around after  
battles so suddenly." They reached the park together. Like the last two  
battles, a couple lied drained of their energy. This time, the pink monster  
looked like a messed up Valentine's card.

Sailor Moon watched from the rooftop as Raye was finally knocked  
out. The youma laughed and turned its attention back to the couple. It  
looked like it was going to steal the couple and not just their energy.

"I'll attack first and then you can use your tiara." Tuxedo Mask  
recommended.

"Okay." He headed out into the battle first. She watched as he  
threw his rose and then said a small speech. He turned back and winked at  
her. Her turn. She didn't really feel like saying a long speech.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" 'Short enough.' Sailor  
Moon thought to herself. She took off her tiara and threw it at the youma.  
The youma screamed too late as the disc slashed through it's body. Tuxedo  
Mask walked to where her friends laid.

"They're all okay, just knocked out." He told her. "I think that I  
should go home." He walked over next to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll  
see you later. You need to take care of your friends."

"What about me?" She whimpered. "I wanna go with you."

"Someone needs to explain what happened. I'll be at the arcade  
later this afternoon. We can "bump" into each other there accidentally." He  
smiled at her. After a kiss, that was much to short in Serena's opinion,  
Tuxedo Mask left the battle scene.

"Ugh...my head." Lita complained as she woke up. "What happened?"

"I beat the youma!" Serena smiled to her friend.

"All by yourself?" Raye asked. Serena stuck at her tongue at her.

"No...but Tuxedo Mask didn't do much." She replied offensively. Amy  
still hadn't woken up yet. "Sailor Mercury, are you okay?" Serena asked  
concerned for her friend.

"Tuxedo Mask..." The blue hair girl murmured in her sleep. Sailor  
Moon grabbed her friend's shoulder and shook her roughly.

"Tuxedo Mask's mine! You can't have him!" She said still shaking  
Sailor Mercury.

"Okay." Sailor Mercury said weakly as she pulled away from her  
friend's death grip.

"Uhh...sorry." Sailor Moon said sheepishly.  
"Mercury's got a crush on Tuxedo Mask?" Raye asked in awe. Amy  
blushed vermilion red.

"Of...of course not!" She stammered.

"Yeah right." Raye said.

"Can we just go home now?" Serena whined.

"Yeah, let's go." Lita agreed as she detransformed. The scouts  
parted their separate ways. Serena was glad when she could go home and  
sleep.

Later that afternoon Serena walked into the arcade looking for a  
certain tall, dark, and handsome man. He sat at the counter in a blue  
sweater that matched his eyes and black pants that matched his hair. She  
sat in the seat to his right. Darien sat reading a magazine. He gave her  
a quick glance and winked.

"Andrew, can I have chocolate shake and a piece of pizza?" Serena  
asked cheerfully.

"You know Meatball Head, you're not eating very healthfully. You  
must burn all the fat on you fifty yard dash to school every morning."  
He said loud enough for Andrew to hear. Then he added so only Serena could  
hear, "but you have the body of a model. And I'm so glad that you have  
that time to bump into me." Serena smiled.

"I think you have a bug problem Andrew." She said trying to sound  
harsh. Andrew rolled his eyes at the two as he went to get Serena's order.  
The two looked at each other and snickered. "How long can we keep this up  
do you think?" Serena wondered.

"Until someone finds out." Darien replied. Andrew came back with  
Serena's order. Serena dug right it.

"Actually, Serena just might have some taste. Can I have the same  
thing as Serena?" Darien asked. Andrew nodded and went to get Darien's  
order this time. Quickly, Darien slipped money from his wallet to pay for  
Serena's order. He put it by her plate as she finished her pizza. She  
looked at him and smiled.

"You have pizza on your face." He said as he brushed it off with  
his thumb. Serena blushed. Darien licked the sauce off of his thumb. She  
just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you." Serena said. The two got lost in each other's eyes.  
Darien heard the door from behind the counter open, and broke off his gaze  
as Andrew came back with his own order. Darien ate his pizza much slower  
than Serena had. Andrew took the money from Serena's plate.

"I'm gonna go play Sailor V." Serena said as she stood up. Andrew  
said good-bye. Out of the corner of his eye, Darien watched as she sat  
down at a machine that would be out of Andrew's view, but not his. She  
sat down, and blew a kiss at him. Darien bit back a laugh as she patted  
the seat next to her, and gave him a puppy dog look. Quickly, Darien  
finished his pizza and milkshake and went over to where Serena sat. He  
leaned his head next to hers and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we could get together sometime this week? And if anyone  
sees us, we can just say that I was tutoring you." Darien winked. It was  
kind of fun having a semi-secret love life.

"That sounds good." Serena said, smiling.

"Can you meet me tomorrow night in the park at seven?"

"Of course."

"See you then." He kissed her endearingly below her ear and left.  
Serena smiled broadly.

Over a week had gone by, and still no one know about them.

Serena sat, looking out her window. The moon was nearly full. The  
blonde smiled to herself. She and Darien could have a moonlit stroll in  
the park tomorrow night. However, she wished that she could see him now.  
She had spent a good deal of Friday, most of Saturday, and part of today  
with Darien. Why did there have to be school tomorrow? Serena sighed as  
she pulled her knees up to her chin. A light bulb seemed to click in her  
mind. She glanced at where Luna lay on her bed, curled up asleep. Her eyes  
darted then to her untouched homework. She never did it, but Darien had  
said that they could pretend to be working, so maybe he wouldn't mind  
actually helping her. Even if it was, Serena looked at the clock, 11:47.

So, grabbing her books, she opened her window and jumped down.  
There were some good uses for having super powers. She ran all the way to  
Darien's apartment. Looking up, she found Darien's balcony. With a very  
ungraceful leap, she jumped unto the first balcony, then to the second,  
and so on until she finally reached Darien's balcony. Like he had said the  
first morning she left, his balcony was always unlocked. To her surprise,  
Darien was still up. He was stretched out on his couch reading. Looking up  
from the book he held in his hand, a bright smile spread across his face  
upon seeing her.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Darien asked jokingly. Serena  
blushed and shook her head.

"What are you reading?" Serena asked.

"It's a book of brain teasers."

"Oh. Do you think you could help me with homework?"

"Homework? How romantic." Darien said sarcastically.

"Well fine. I'll just leave." Serena said as she turned towards  
the door.

"Wait a second. I never said I wouldn't. I'll help you." Darien  
moved his legs off of the couch so that Serena could sit next to him.

"So what do you need help with?" Darien asked as Serena sat down  
and opened a book up while putting the rest on the floor.

"Everything. You should know. You see my test papers."

"Well, it's rather hard not to when they land on my head so often.  
I just thought that you had trouble with tests, but it's everything?"  
Darien asked. Serena, nodded.

"I'm so stupid." Serena said dejectedly.

"Don't say that about yourself."

"You do." Serena pointed out. Darien sighed.

"I did that to get your attention." He confessed. "You are not at  
all stupid. Probably, you aren't motivated."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you like school?"

"Of course not! The very idea of me liking school is stupid!" She  
said defiantly.

"Like I thought. You're not really motivated. Do you pay attention  
at all in school?"

"No, the only people who do are teacher's pets." She muttered.

"Not true." Darien replied indignantly. "You know, an education is  
very important. You really-"

"Please don't lecture me!" Serena humphed.

"Okay. How about this. I'm not going to be able to teach you all  
of this in one night." Darien said as he glanced at all of her undone  
homework. "Starting Tuesday, come over to my house, and I'll help you.  
However, if you pay attention, you may be able to pick up on some things.  
Then, you can still come over to study, but you won't really need to."  
Darien compromised.

"I'll think about it." Serena smiled. "Can you just help me with  
ummm...math for tonight? I think I might have a major test tomorrow." She  
said trying to remember.

"You think?" Darien said, looking at her, confused.

"I think so. Or did we already take it? I don't remember. I was  
asleep during math on Friday." Serena explained.

"Ah." Darien said, running a hand through his hair. Darien started  
to explain what she was supposed to be doing. She sat in his lap as he held  
the book in front of them both. About halfway through, Serena yawned.

"Can we take a break?" Serena asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, can we take a walk in the park?" Serena asked eagerly.

"Yeah, why not?" Darien agreed as he headed towards the door. They  
left Darien's apartment and soon found themselves in the park.

"Look at the moon!" Serena pointed as it peeked through the cherry  
trees. Darien smiled down at the bubbly blonde. Discreetly, he wrapped his  
arm around her waist and placed a butterfly kiss on her temple.

"How sickenly sweet!" Yelled a croaked voice from behind the young  
couple. Serena and Darien both groaned to see a NegaVerse monster.

"Let me guess, 'our energy is yours?'" Serena said, knowing all too  
well that it probably would have yelled: 'Your energy is mine!' Didn't they  
ever come up with new slogans?

Darien reached into his jacket for a rose, and Serena put her hand  
on her brooch to transform, but before either of them could react, the  
monster before them shouted "Death Day!" and shot what looked like a bomb  
at the both of them. Smoke emitted from the bomb, and knocked the two super  
heroes out...

Serena and Darien gazed out upon the destroyed palace of the Silver  
Millennium. Dust covered every inch of the once splendid kingdom.

"I've been here before." Darien said in awe.

"So have I." Serena and Darien looked around the ruins.

"It is good to see you both again." A gentle voice spoke and a  
small shimmering form appeared in front of them. A beautiful woman that  
looked remarkably like Serena came into clear view.

"Who...are you?" Serena asked. She had the uncanny feeling that she  
should know. The image smiled and held out her hands to them both.  
They touched her hand and shot up as a bolt of energy raced through them.  
Memories flashed quickly into their minds. Images, feelings, and knowledge  
flooded their heads.

"Endymion." Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at her lost  
love.

"Serenity." Darien whispered before his mouth captured hers. He  
stroked the tears away from her face.

"Mother." Serena gasped, looking down at the figure. The image just  
smiled as Darien wrapped his arms around her daughter.

"Queen Serenity." Darien nodded his head respectively.

"You remember, and that was all that you needed to see me for." A  
sad smile graced her lips.

"The dreams...they were our memories." Darien commented.

"Indeed. They wanted to get out, for they wanted you to see that  
you should be together. It is time for you to return to your time." The  
Queen smiled as the moon kingdom blacked out of their view.

"Serena!"

"Darien!" The two heard their names as they came to. They sat up,  
looking around stupidly. The sailor scouts looked anxiously at their friend  
and their acquaintance.

"You're ok!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. Serena and Darien looked  
around. They saw the tell-tale signs of a battle fought and won by the  
scouts.

"Thanks for worrying us like that Meatball head!" Sailor Mars said  
angrily.

"Only I'm allowed to call her that, Raye." Darien smirked, watching  
their expressions.

"What did you just call me?" She asked breathlessly.

"We have a lot of explaining to do sweetie." Serena kissed Darien  
passionately on the lips. The scouts looked at them for a moment before  
their shock took over and they fainted.

"I'll let you do the explaining." Darien laughed as he kissed his  
princess again.

"I guess we can't conduct our secret love affair any longer, can  
we?" Serena pouted.

"Of course we can!" Darien's eye got a roguish glow about them.  
"Andrew doesn't know." Serena grinned mischievously.

"This could be fun..."

The End.

I hope you liked it! - Jelp


End file.
